Prioridades y preferencias
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Era el mejor día de Alfred, sólo pensar que le esperaba: Hamburguesas, pizzas, películas, inglesas y videojuegos...!e inglesas, GOD!...pero en eso, le llama el único no invitado, Arthur. Arthur no era la preferencia ese día pero era...la prioridad. USxUK.


Otro fic, no es muy pervertido que digamos pero que más da, variar un poco es parte de la vida. Y ya me van quedando veinticuatro fic para los cien :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra. Insinuaciones de FranciaxCanadá.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Nadi-Nadita.

Alfred se levantó ese sábado con una impresión buena, el pan de la mañana tenía el tostado perfecto, la cobertura de mermelada perfecta, la sensación crujiente perfecta, todo era idílico, su cuerpo estaba como nuevo, sin ninguna magulladura de extenuante trabajo, afuera hacia un sol brillante, más el calor no era si quiera asfixiante, la ducha parecía que fuera agua de ángeles, nunca se sintió tan relajado y feliz en su vida, incluso después de aquello, se metió a la consola.

Un juego muy difícil en el que siempre perdía hasta ese día.

–¡Oh, dios… gane! ¡GANE! I'm a winner! ¡yo! –no cabía en sí de alegría, lo puso en Facebook, Twitter, Livejournal, todo lo que pillara. Él era un maldito ganador.

Ese día sentía que podía hacer de todo, menos tirarse de un edificio y volar o quizás tirar rayos láser desde los ojos a Rusia -pero como le gustaría-, bueno, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance sentía que podía hacerlo. Era su DÍA. Quizás haría algo para que festejaran este día como suyo, ya lo podía ver, carteles de "Jones" en todas partes, mujeres cayendo desangradas ante su masculino ser -lastima que era gay, muy gay- todos caerían de rodillas, en especial Arthur Kirkland -he aquí la razón por la que es gay- él más que nada.

Su día era la perfección hecha día, y claro, podría mejorar.

–¿Jones? –

–Francis…–contestó el teléfono. Quizás allí se termina su diversión.

–¡Hoy vamos a festejar la perdida de la virginidad de Matty! –

–¿La qué? –

–Hace como si no escuchaste eso –mierda… lo menos que quería es que Jones se enterara que ya llegó a "lo serio" -dígase sexo apasionado sin condón- con el adorable de su hermano –Habrá hamburguesas de veinte centímetros a montones…

–¡NO! –gritó emocionadísimo.

–Pizzas voladoras, refrescos…–

–¡OMG! ¡Me estoy desgarrando la ropa!– Alfred era una cascada sin llave que caía a través de su boca.

–¡Habrá videojuegos… y habrá… habrá INGLESAS! –

–¡Para Francis, me está dando un orgasmo! –quizás no era exageración, sólo pensar en inglesas -y no es que fuera adicta a ellas por cierto inglés-.

–Retiene ese orgasmo un poco más, será una noche inolvidable…–

–Allí estaré…–sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Y Jones estaba emocionadísimo, recibió otras llamadas diciéndole que no podía faltar y agregaban más cosas, piscina, noche de películas, todo por la perdida de la virginidad de ese tal ¿Martín? ¿quién sería? ¡b ueno, no importaba si no era parte de su familia o algo así! ¿por qué no lo era verdad?, claro que no. Se llamaba Sergio, él no conocía a ningún Claudio.

Y llegó la hora, iba sensual, matador, con ese traje fino que sólo saca en ocasiones, su pelo para atrás dejando unos sensuales mechones sobre su rostro, una sonrisa coqueta y un auto de lujo, esa noche era de Jones. Pero… cuando está a punto de salir algo pasa, alguien llama, sonríe, quizás es alguien que le pregunta si irá.

Contesta, confiado.

–Hello! ¡Jones al habla!–

–Al-Alfred…–

Y su corazón se para, para luego, latir con más fuerza haciendo que se ponga nervioso sin motivo.

–DDDDD, ¿qué se te ofrece con el poderoso hero? –ríe bulliciosamente.

–Creo que es mejor que corte…–

–¡No, no! ¡En serio estoy interesado! –rogaba Jones.

–Quería saber si tienes tiempo… te quería invitar a mi casa, a conversar, te puedo cocinar algo si quieres…–

–¿Ho-Hoy? –

–Yes…–

Alfred sentía que se le venía el mundo entero, ir a comer la comida envenenada, asquerosa y nauseabunda de Inglaterra… ¿y a él no lo habían invitado? ¿por qué? -quizás porque mataría a Francis por lo de Matty- no había razón lógica para no invitarlo, Iggy solía ser a veces el alma de la fiesta, incluso borracho hallaba como divertir.

–¿Vas a venir o no? –

Fiesta, inglesas, pizzas, videojuegos, hamburguesas, piscina, películas.

O…

Sólo Arthur.

–Creo que no debí preguntar…–susurra bajo el inglés.

Y Alfred ríe suavemente el teléfono. Lo sabía, ir a la fiesta era lo mejor pero…

–Allí estaré Arthur –ríe dulcemente –¡No tenía ningún plan, me has alegrado la noche! –

Alfred no podía verlo, pero detrás del teléfono del inglés sólo se percibía una calida sonrisa. –Llega pronto... –

Y cortó.

Por que había que tener preferencias en esta vida, Alfred lo supo en ese momento, cuando estaba la mejor noche de su vida y una simple estancia con Iggy para morir envenenado con su intento de cena, quizás Arthur no estuviera ni cerca de ser la preferencia ese día, pero ahora y siempre… sería su más grande y amada prioridad.

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara, yo lo sé, hay cosas mejores para Alfred, no lo dudo, pero el verdadero amor no ve eso, no piensa, no razona donde se divertirá más, sino donde su corazón esté más feliz, y eso es al lado de su cejón. Espero que les gustara, y yo he de decir… que el USxUK es mi más grande prioridad en Hetalia!


End file.
